


chocolate

by remy (iamremy)



Series: askbox prompts (multifandom) [17]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Canon, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, tormund is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamremy/pseuds/remy
Summary: szamanita asked:Jonmund! 09Prompt is "chocolate". Jon gets cold up North.





	chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Louhetar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louhetar/gifts).

> i had to do research for this one lmao
> 
> r/freefolk says chocolate doesn't exist in westeros, but whatever. i say it does, okay, because after all the shit that's been slung at him the least jon deserves is a lovely cup of hot chocolate.

The further North they go, the colder it gets.

Of course, this is not unexpected; it _is_ the North, after all, where it snows even in summer. But Jon had naively thought that a childhood spent in Winterfell and a significant portion of his adult life in Castle Black was sufficient to prepare him for it, when that is clearly not the case. He’s swaddled tighter than a newborn and he is _still_ shivering.

It’s not so bad when they’re moving, but now that they’ve stopped for the night and Jon is seated, it is near intolerable. He’s as close to the fire as he can get without burning his eyebrows off, and he’s weighed down with a ridiculous amount of furs, but his teeth still chatter, and his fingers look frighteningly blue even in the firelight.

“Tormund,” he manages to wheeze, and the Wildling turns to him in response. “Is it _always_ like this?”

“It should get warmer soon,” Tormund tells him. “Why, you cold?”

“No,” Jon says, lying through his chattering teeth. “No, I’m fine.”

Tormund snorts. “Shaking like a leaf in the wind, little crow.” He takes off one of his own furs and then wraps it around Jon. “Better?”

“A bit,” Jon says after a moment, curling gratefully into the extra layer between him and the bitter air.

Tormund considers him for a short second, and then gets to his feet abruptly. “Wait,” he tells Jon, and then shuffles to the other side of the fire. Jon watches him go, wondering what he’s up to but not having the energy to ask.

He returns a few moments later, holding an ivory-colored vessel with a dark liquid inside. “Drink this,” he instructs, handing it to Jon.

“What is it?” Jon asks, taking it but not sipping it just yet, just letting it warm his hands.

“Cacao,” Tormund answers. “Drink, it’ll help.”

Jon raises the vessel to his lips, and then stops again. “Is this cup made of bone?” he asks suspiciously.

“What else would it be made of?” Tormund says impatiently.

“I don’t know, not a dead person, maybe?” Jon mutters, but gives in to Tormund’s stern look and takes a sip of the drink.

It’s hot and rich, the flavor spreading across his tongue immediately. Jon takes another sip, and then another; it’s like nothing he has ever tasted before, sweet and savory and _delicious_, and true to Tormund’s word it warms him up from the inside out.

Tormund laughs as Jon begins gulping it down in earnest. “Told you it’s good,” he says.

“Is there more?” Jon asks, licking his lips to catch every last drop of it. Something as good as this, it’d be a shame to let even a small bit of it go to waste.

“That was the last of today’s brew,” Tormund tells him. “But it should be enough. Give it some time and it’ll warm you right up.”

“It’s already beginning to,” Jon tells him, handing the cup back. He tries very hard not to think about whose body it came from.

“Good,” says Tormund with satisfaction. He puts the cup down by his feet and shifts closer to Jon, sharing body heat. “You’ll get used to the cold, little crow,” he tells Jon. “It just takes some time, is all.”

“I know,” Jon answers. “I’m still adjusting, I suppose. Even the Wall wasn’t this cold.”

“It’ll get better,” Tormund reassures him. “The winter is over, after all. And in the meanwhile, you can have all the hot cacao you want.”

“As long as I’m not drinking it out of someone’s skull,” Jon counters, but he’s smiling.

“Fine, I’ll find you another cup,” Tormund says with a snort, as if he’s not sure what’s wrong with the skull cup but doesn’t mind indulging Jon either way.

The fond look in his eyes makes Jon feel warmer than the cacao did. He could definitely get used to this, he thinks.


End file.
